


Be Mine

by sexysiren1981



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 20:42:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1150583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexysiren1981/pseuds/sexysiren1981
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU Twilight, Completely NON-CANON. Jasper has been hiding his feelings for Bella from everyone, now he decides the time is right to show her just which vampire HE thinks she should be with. Kidnapping & mayhem ensue, as an awesome destiny unfolds! Rated M for language, sex/some slash & GRAPHIC violence- some darkness and a sometimes poly relationship</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The wanting

Fanfiction/Twilight.  
Disclaimer; I don't own any of the characters in this story, it was written for pleasure not profit!

Pairing; Bella and Jasper.

Warning! Rated M for language, adult themes and situations - 18 and above ONLY please!

Be mine.

 

Jasper's P.O.V

 

As we passed each other on the staircase I felt the emotions coming off of her in waves, curiosity, admiration and yes – lust. As I stared into her wide brown eyes for a moment, I knew I couldn't ignore this anymore. 

I couldn't ignore her anymore.

It had been happening for months now and I had been ignoring her because I was pretending that I was better than this. But I wasn't – not really. I acted like one of the Cullens because it suited my purposes to do so, but I wasn't one of them. 

I was Jasper Whitlock. 

I was a soldier, a fighter - a killer. I was my own man. Alice did her best to convince me that I wasn't that man anymore. Little did she actually know. But I knew differently. I am that man. I had hunted humans; I had killed them and enjoyed it, their terror – fear so intense it had fed my own feelings of elation as their warm blood soothed the jagged thirst that was my constant companion. I thought about cheating often, Edward knew this and he had tried to help me. But I hid my thoughts from him as much as I could. I didn't want to be helped. I tried only because I wanted to please Alice. She thought she had saved me and she deserved something in return.

Being an empath fucking sucked at times, because I knew that Alice didn't love me the way she should. I was a project to her, an achievement. And I knew without a doubt that I didn't love her the way a vampire should love his mate. She was special to me – as special as a sister would be. As special as Rosalie is to me. Yes we were physically together – okay we fucked each other often – but it was a "friends with benefits" type of arrangement. But only we knew this, the rest of the Cullens thought we were so in love. How blind they actually were!  
But since Edward had brought Bella into our lives, I had been hiding more than ever. Ever since the first time I had laid eyes on her I had wanted her, her blood and her body calling to me equally. But the strange part was that I had no desire to end her life. I just wanted to fuck her senseless. I wanted to taste her blood on my lips while I buried myself inside her. Her scent was so delicious; she drove me insane with longing. So much so, that when Edward asked me to keep my distance from her, due to my fairly recent 'vegetarianism', I agreed wholeheartedly. I was confused about my emotions concerning this little human girl. Plus, I had to hide my thoughts from Edward every time she was near me, so it was easier to comply. Although being complaisant in any way was definitely not in my nature. I preferred giving orders not receiving them. He would have wanted to kill me if he knew how much I craved his human pet and all the things I longed to do to her fuckable little body. If it came to fight I knew that I would end up killing him. He was a child in comparison to me, his fighting skills immature compared with mine. He didn't stand a chance. I was trained to kill, first humans and the newborn vampires. So I hid the fact that all I wanted to do was grab her sinfully sexy body and drive it up against the wall, I wanted to thrust my painfully hard cock into her tight warmth and pound into her while I bit into the tender sweet smelling skin of her neck. I shudder as I felt my body respond to my thoughts.  
The worst part was that I knew she was attracted to me, even if she didn't know it – yet. Every time I was close to her I could feel her curiosity warring with her lust for me. She didn't understand me, but she wanted to, I realized. Ever since I had nearly attacked her on the eighteenth birthday, she had been kept away from me. I would not have killed her that night, a fact no one seemed to realize. I had been overcome by my burning desire to have her – at any cost. I had let them believe that I had been overcome by the blood lust, when in fact it was good old-fashioned lust that had moved me. I had become frighteningly good at hiding my thoughts and feelings in this family.  
Now as I smelled her scent so close to me, I knew that I had to have her. And I didn't care at what cost. She was tired of Edwards's constant fear for her safety. His controlling attitude was driving her insane. She was tired of being protected. I felt her dissatisfaction whenever she was around Edward. She was bored. I knew more than a few ways to help her with her boredom issues; the thought brought an evil smirk to my lips. If she wanted to be so submissive, I knew a far better way to play with that tendency.  
Her eyes widened and flew to mine. I stared into her eyes a little longer than necessary, knowing my eyes had darkened to onyx at the highly erotic thoughts in my mind. I felt her confusion and more lust.  
Wonderful. My less noble side thought triumphantly.  
I brushed past her far closer than I had to and felt a spike in her desire. I let my one hand accidentally brush her hip as I passed. My smirk was firmly in place as I walked into my study and closed the door. I wanted to think. I wanted to get the delightful Bella alone so I could to sample her reactions to me. Yes, it was finally time to have her, I decided. Edward didn't deserve her. He wouldn't change her and he wouldn't fuck her (What was wrong with him?) it was time that he realized there was another vampire in the house, who would only be too happy to do both those things. I had never fully understood how he could deny her anything. I wouldn't deny her, I thought – I would give her anything she wanted- as long as she begged nicely. I chuckled at the thought.  
Bella's P.O.V  
I was hyper aware that Jasper's attitude toward me had changed, although I couldn't have answered if someone had asked me how it had changed. I just felt it. I had always been aware of him on the sidelines, never actually a part of the Cullen family.  
Edward had told me it was also partly due to him not wanting Jasper close to me, ever since my disastrous eighteenth birthday party. Although I had never blamed Jasper, I think he blamed himself.  
He was the handsome, dangerous, mostly silent man standing in the corner, at least that's how I had always seen him. His long, lean, well muscled body and honey blond hair gave him a laid back air that I suspected was completely false. Something stopped anyone who saw him, myself included, from thinking he was harmless. Something about the way he moved and spoke screamed dangerous. He was older than Edward and far more experienced. I had been told a short, condensed and I'm sure edited version of the life he had used to live. It had fascinated me. I felt a great curiosity about him and the life he had used to lead before he had become a Cullen. But Jasper had never really seemed to me to be a Cullen. I wanted to speak to him and find out all the deep dark secrets his soul hid. He was fascinating to me.  
But I knew that my control freak of a boyfriend would never have allowed that. Edward even policed what and when I ate… he would never have allowed me to become close to Jasper. Although I let Edward control most aspects of my life, it didn't mean I didn't want to get to know his brother - better - for want of a better word.  
Now as Jasper brushed passed me on the stairs, far closer than normal. I felt my need to know him better flood me. I wanted more than anything to satisfy my curiosity.  
That was all it was, I told myself firmly.  
But I did feel an unexplained tingle as his hand casually brushed my hip. What was that? I could have sworn I saw a smirk touch his lips, as his onyx eyes met mine, before he walked into his study and shut the door. My heart spluttered hyperactively and I drew in a shuddering breath. I stood for a moment staring at the closed door. Wishing I had the courage to knock on it.  
I decided against it and left quickly, going down stairs to meet Edward.  
Jasper's P.O.V  
I sat in the chair observing the closed door, a grin on my face. I heard her hesitate outside and felt the wave of longing she projected towards me, then confusion and desire – plenty of desire. I felt my cock getting even harder in response to her emotions. Fuck, I wanted her so badly! I wanted to take her away from Edwards influence and have my wicked way with her.  
Maybe that wasn't such a bad idea, I thought, my smile widening.  
I would kidnap her and take her far away. Although I doubted there would be much need to actually force her to come with me. I squashed any feelings of remorse for my brother's feelings. Besides the fact that he wasnt really my brother anyway, he was acting like a fucking pussy and he deserved to lose her. I begin to make plans immediately.


	2. Realisations

A/N; Thank you to all the people who have reviewed my fic so far. It is so nice to know you like my work I'd like to do a poll- who would like to see Jasper whip Edwards butt? Also who likes badass Jasper? (Sigh) I wish he was mine too…! Please keep reading and reviewing, it means so much to me. Please send me your thoughts and any ideas you might have, I might use them… Jaspers' P.O.V Continued…  
Seduction.  
I had made my plans, never once making a conscious decision; it was surprisingly easy to elude Alice's visions. After sixty odd years together I knew her almost too well. Every minute detail had been taken care of. Now all I needed was for my prey to come to me. I knew she would. I could sense her emotions strongly. She wanted to talk with me, get to know me better. So I bided my time. I wanted her to become attached to me before I made my move, it would just make it so much easier to remove her from Edwards influence if she trusted me. Edward had left her with Alice today; he had gone hunting with Emmet. Great, I thought.  
I decided to go for a ride. I loved my motorbike; it was my one true indulgence. I liked speed as much as the next vampire, but nothing quite beat the rush of riding my Ducati Diavel. It was fast, elegant and sexy - a man couldn't ask for more. I felt more like myself while riding it and less like a whipped Cullen. I was about to wheel it out onto the road when I felt her emotional signature, I turned my head and there she was, hovering at the garage door. She walked towards me uncertainly. Her lovely chocolate brown eyes were wary and excited at the same time. Her long luscious mahogany hair hung in waves around her face and body, the ends touching her hips. Her slim body had curves in all the right places. She wore a pair of dark jeans and a dark blue sweater, which made her skin look like, whipped cream, it made my mouth water – literally. I felt my mouth fill with venom as I watched her, my desire for her making my cock hard immediately. I decided in that moment to let her meet the real Jasper Whitlock today. It wouldn't do for her to think I was anything but what I was. I was nothing like Edward; he pretended that he wasn't a monster or a killer. He acted like he was a tormented soul, when all I could see was a weak pussy. The only thing about him that was tormented was his girlfriend. I wanted to see if she would like the real me as much as she seemed to like Jasper Hale. Would she run screaming or would she like me for myself?  
"Hi Jasper." She said uncertainly.  
I smirked at her over my shoulder and started polishing my bike.  
"Hi Bella. What can I do for you today?" I replied softly, a teasing note in my voice.  
"Um, nothing actually. I saw you come out here and I was wondering what you were doing?" A faint blush crept up under her pale skin. How lovely she is, I thought. The monster in me grinned in anticipation.  
'I'm about to go for a ride. Would you like to come?" I asked turning to face her then.  
I saw her eyes widen slightly as they looked at me and I felt a strong wave of admiration hit me. She obviously liked what she saw. Really, Bella? Well I have been admiring you too, Darlin'. I grinned suddenly, amused at my inner monologue. Another emotion replaced the admiration coming from her - lust. Her heartbeat sprinted suddenly and she released a shuddering breath. I was dazzling her I realized; I was well pleased with her reactions, they delighted me. They were almost as delightful as she was herself.  
"Yes I would…but… I'm not sure…" She trailed off. I knew that she was worried about Edward's reaction. I could feel her fear. I could also feel her excitement at the thought of being alone with me.  
"You'll be safe with me, Bella." I said, looking at her intently. "Coming?" I asked with a smile. You will 'come' with me later, I laughed internally at the joke.  
"Okay, I'll come with you. Where are we going?" She asked shyly.  
"I like to go along the coast. Maybe up to Port Angles." I said my tone soft and inviting.  
"Okay, sounds great. Will I need a helmet?" She asked eyeing my bike nervously.  
I disappeared in that moment and reappeared on her other side a second later holding the jacket and helmet Rosalie normally used.  
Bella laughed up at me. 'Very human." She jokingly commented.  
I felt the smile disappear off my face, "I'm not human Bella and I don't like to pretend to be what I'm not." I gazed deeply into her eyes seriously. "Don't ever make the mistake of presuming I'm something other than a vampire. I'm not even a Cullen. Are you still coming with me?"  
I saw and felt the fear she sometimes felt for me darken her eyes momentarily and then she surprised me and stepped forward grabbed the jacket and helmet from my hands. She slid the jacket on and then the helmet, her fingers fumbled as she tried to fasten the clasp. I stepped right up to her, until my face was a few inches from hers and reached out to help her. My cold hands touching her fingers and her cheek. She stared at me and I was overwhelmed by the longing she felt. Longing to touch me? I wondered. I smiled at her, my desire for her flooding my being. I sent all the emotions I felt towards her. She swayed slightly and I heard her gasp as she dropped her eyes to my mouth. I felt a fresh surge of lust. She wanted me almost as much as I wanted her, I realized. Elation and triumph gripped me. And I slowly moved my face an inch closer, until there was only a hairs breadth between our lips. We were as close a two people could possibly be without touching. I inhaled her scent deeply through my nose. God I loved her smell. It was uniquely Bella and it made my mouth water as much as it made my body hard. My cock was so hard it had begun to ache. I wanted her so badly it took all my 143 years of self-control to step back and swing onto my bike. She stood there looking flustered and more than a little confused. I pulled on my helmet and grinned at her through the visor.  
"Come on Darlin'. I'm not getting any older." I joked; letting my Southern accent seep into my voice. I felt yet another spike in her desire, in reaction to my accent. This is just getting better and better…  
Bella walked towards the bike and climbed up behind me, she wrapped her slim arms around my waist and I felt a surge of lust – my own. Fuck, if I didn't get her soon I was going to explode, if such a thing was even possible for a vampire. As we rode off, I accelerated quickly, getting up to top speed in a matter of seconds. I could feel her fear at the speed, but it wasn't uncontrollable. She was enjoying it too. She clung to me tightly. I could feel every soft curve of her body against my back, her warmth reaching me even through our clothes. It was…nice.  
I didn't slow until I reached the place I had in mind. It was a secluded clearing on the edge of the cliffs above La Push. The forest stretched up above us, covering the hills and mountains as far as the eye could see; out in front of us was only ocean. The wonderfully salty air whipped our hair wildly as I parked the bike. I pushed out the stand and got off, leaving Bella seated there looking up at me. She smiled at me; her uncertainty seemed to have disappeared during our ride. I reached out and undid the helmet without asking if she needed help - any excuse to touch her warm fragrant skin. Her eyes flew to mine and she inhaled deeply. I let my thumbs touch her lips as I slid the helmet off of her head. It was a brief touch but far more intimate than any we had shared so far. She wasn't breathing, I realized. I stared into her eyes intently and ran my fingers through her hair, where it had been squashed by the offending piece of headgear. She exhaled suddenly and looked at me dazedly.  
I smirked at her and walked over to the edge of the cliff. I stood right on the edge staring at the waves crashing below. I felt her confusion and desire warring with each other. Curiosity peaked as she watched me. I heard her footsteps and then I felt her behind me.  
"Jasper…" she said softly, reaching out to touch me, her fingers stopping just short of my arm.  
I didn't turn around, although I could feel how much she wanted me to.  
"What do you want so much, Bella?" I asked, my voice intense. "I can feel your longing and I'm not sure what it is you want so badly."  
"I want to know you, Jasper. I want for us to be friends." She said. Friends, really? It isn't enough, Bella. "How did you know..?" Bella asked.  
I laughed out loud then turned to face her, touching my forehead with a finger. "Empath, remember? I can feel all your emotions." I smirked at her knowingly.  
I studied her face as she blushed, the blood staining her cheeks. I could feel her embarrassment coming off of her in waves. She refused to meet my eyes. I reached out and lifted her chin, tiling her lovely face up to mine. Her lips trembled as she felt my cold hand cup her chin.  
"Don't be ashamed, Bella. I feel exactly the same way about you." I said softly. That was an understatement! I closed the small distance between us and ran the tip of my nose across her cheek until I reached her mouth. I stopped there. I felt her move slightly towards me, as if anticipating a kiss. I smiled against her skin.  
"You do?" she sounded surprised. A small frown creased the smooth white skin of her forehead. I could feel her confusion and guilt. Guilt about Edward? Then the lust hit me like a load of bricks being thrown onto my chest - hers and mine combined. I groaned and kissed the corner of her mouth. She swayed towards me again. I tightened my hold on her and pulled her into my arms. Her softness blended into my hard body easily. I traced the tip of my tongue across the crease between her lips and as her lips parted I thrust my tongue into the warm depths hungrily. Fuck she tasted so much better than she smelt! Her smell was wonderful, tantalizing and erotic. But her taste was fucking incredible. I sucked her tongue into my mouth and caressed it with mine. I felt my need to burry myself inside her warm wetness grow to an all out ache. I thrust my hard cock against her stomach. She moaned my name and grabbed onto me pulling me closer to her. The wind blew my blond hair around our faces; it merged with her luscious brown tresses, our faces were completely obscured. Another shudder shook her slim body as I slid my mouth down onto her neck where I nipped the soft skin there as softly as I could. I didn't want to bruise her – yet. My evil side exalted in this, Edwards girlfriend moaning in my arms. But I wanted all of her.  
"Jasper, don't…" She whispered. "Please don't bite me."  
I lifted her face to mine, my hands on either side of her face. I knew my eyes were pure black by now and I felt a moment of intense pleasure as I felt her fear of me. I let the anger I felt show on my face. It was there in her eyes. She feared my anger.  
"Don't you tell me what to do, Bella. Not ever. If you want to be around me don't question me. I told you that you would be safe with me. I meant it." I pushed her away from me and walked away back towards my bike.  
I felt her fear recede and then I felt her need.  
"I'm sorry Jasper. I should have trusted you. It's just that I know you have a problem with being a vegetarian and I… I'm sorry. Please forgive me?"  
I faced her then and saw her worried eyes flinch as she waited for my anger. She really was the most amazingly caring creature – why hadn't she told me to take her home yet? Could she actually be enjoying the dominating side of my nature? I reached out and wordlessly pulled her back into my arms.  
"I am sorry too, Bella I shouldn't have been angry with you but you must trust me, if I say something I always mean it." I chuckled. "I'm sure you have guessed I don't take orders very well and I don't like being questioned." I said teasingly.  
She wrapped her arm around my waist and looked up at me. "Tell me more about Maria and the newborn army…please?" Bella said softly.  
"Why do you want to know?" I asked, staring deeply into her eyes. "It's not a pretty story and I wont edit it for your benefit. I'm not sure why I agreed to last time."  
"I want to know you, Jasper. I want to know everything." She said firmly.  
"Okay, well lets begin." I said, leading her to a large rock facing the ocean.  
"As you already know, I was the youngest Major in the confederate army. I was on my way back to base when I saw them…" I gazed into her wide eyes as I re-told my story for the hundredth time, although none of the times before had it seemed so important.  
I needed to know if she could accept me - scars and all. Nothing hidden, except for a few things I would reveal to her when the time was right. I felt an unknown sensation in my cold, silent heart as I saw the admiration build in her eyes as I told the bloody, violent story of my life.  
There was no fear in her, only wonder. I showed her the scars that covered my arms (and most of my body) and I have to be honest and say I thought she would at least find these repulsive.  
Her reaction startled me.  
She leaned forward and kissed the largest scar on my forearm, almost reverently, her fingers tracing my hard skin. In that moment Bella Swan won my admiration. Something no one else had ever done. I wanted her more than ever now. She would be mine, no matter the cost.


End file.
